


Lost in You

by clb391



Series: Lost [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clb391/pseuds/clb391
Summary: Veronica Lodge got whatever she wanted. Whenever she wanted it. Including her brother's girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica Lodge quickly exited the black Mercedes that pulled up just outside her parent's Park Avenue penthouse apartment.

She looked around her, taking in the familiar buildings of the Upper East Side, and shivered, despite the black fur coat around her, at the cold late December air.

It had been months since she'd been home.

A senior in high school, Veronica had foregone the New York City prep school route of most of her peers, opting instead to attend boarding school in Switzerland. It certainly had a glamorous ring to it, and she had told her parents it was all for the experience of living in a foreign country, but the real reason was the desire to get away from Reggie.

Reginald Lodge, her twin brother, and designated successor to the vast wealth and might of Lodge Industries.

Veronica was only too aware of Reggie's failings, and the fact that he'd be handed the keys to their family's real estate kingdom stirred something of a rage in her. It was much preferable to be far away while their father, Hiram, attempted to teach him again and again about the ins and outs of a business Veronica understood in her sleep.

She tugged the pearls around her neck, a gift from her parents. She hated to admit it, but she only did it when she was nervous. And she was nervous now, if only for the fact that she hated how her parents used the holidays to parade Reggie's accomplishments, no matter how small, while she was forced to play the role of good, sweet daughter.

This Christmas would probably be no different, but at least she was given more attention by assorted friends and relatives now that she was no longer in the country for most of the year.

"Ms. Lodge," Andre, her family's trusted chauffeur, said, interrupting her thoughts. "Would you care to go in?"

Veronica turned toward him, making sure any apprehension was drained from her face. "Of course," she said with a signature smirk. "Get the bags."

***

The elevator doors opened and Veronica was immediately enveloped by the cream and black décor her mother Hermione loved.

She smiled. It was, on some level, good to be back in her kingdom.

"Mija!" her mother cried, upon seeing her, kissing her warmly upon both cheeks.

"Hello Mother," she said, letting her handbag fall from her shoulders and taking in the rest of the apartment.

As Andre began carrying her bags up the staircase to her room, failing in his task to make little noise, her father made his entrance, appearing out of his office.

"Veronica," he said with a similar smirk to hers. "Welcome home."

"Daddy," she said, throwing herself into his arms. While she absolutely adored her father, she also knew it never hurt to play daddy's little girl. "How are you?"

Hiram began to regale her with stories of the office, with Hermione adding in details about the holiday plans and parties. She became so absorbed listening to them that she almost didn't notice the sounds of heels trotting down the stairs.

"Hey twerp," Reggie said, from behind her. Veronica immediately frowned.

"Reginald," her father said in a warning tone.

But before Veronica could get in an icy reply, she noticed a blonde standing behind Reggie. The girl wore jeans and a pale pink sweater, her hair up in a rigid ponytail. To Veronica, she looked almost entirely out of place in their fancy apartment.

"And who's this?" she asked, the condescension noticeable in her tone.

"My girlfriend," Reggie replied, placing an arm possessively around the girl.

"Betty Cooper," she said, extending her hand to Veronica, as if she were on some job interview, Veronica thought, for, no doubt, an internship involving children's literacy. Veronica took her hand, but barely.

"Betty's staying with us for the holidays," Hermione informed her. "Her parents will be out of town, so Reggie generously invited her to stay with us."

Reggie grinned at her, as Veronica's face fell. She didn't like random guests. And she definitely didn't like having Reggie's girlfriends around.

"Speaking of," Hermione added, "I really must get back to planning the New Year's party we're hosting."

"Well, then, we'll leave you kids to get acquainted," Hiram added, hustling back to his office.

Her parents gone, Veronica took the time to really glance at Betty. She was obviously beautiful, but that was no surprise. As if Reggie would ever deign to date someone unattractive. But what she did notice was how innocent the girl looked. As far as she knew, Reggie's type was basically slutty. This was something of a departure for him. The ponytail, pale skin, and sparkly green eyes just oozed virginal. Veronica was alternately aroused and repulsed by it. Normally, she hated goody-two-shoes, but even she had to admit that Betty gave off an aura of sweetness that was somewhat irresistible. It didn't help that the girl's skin had been delicately soft, the little bit of it she touched.

Still, it was always fun to take Reggie down a notch.

"Where'd you find this one? A Forever 21 catalog," she sneered.

"Personally, I prefer H&M," Betty immediately quipped back.

If Veronica was taken aback, she didn't show it. The girl was feisty. She liked that. And she didn't seem intimidated by her like most girls were. So that was kind of sexy.

Veronica kinked up her eyebrow, as if to give a mysterious sign of approval. "I'm going to go rest before dinner. See you kids later," she said, parroting her father's language.

"Later loser," Reggie called after her. Veronica rolled her eyes. His language was so remedial. She wondered what Betty saw in him.

***

At dinner, after their housekeeper Greta had served each of them, began the questions.

Veronica was not how her parents had waited this long to grill Betty, but she had a feeling they wanted her there. It was widely known she had impeccable taste, and could get snobby when she wanted to. She was sure her parents were relying on her approval as much as their own. After all, Reggie was the golden boy. Whoever he dated reflected on their family.

"So, Betty," Hiram asked. "What is it your parents do?"

"Oh, they're in publishing. They own several magazines." She named a few.

"And how did you and Reggie meet?" Hermione chimed in.

"Mom," Reggie interrupted, "I told you all this. Betty also goes to Spence. She transferred last year. Her parents moved back to New York from LA."

"What sort of extracurriculars are you involved in," Hiram asked, again taking control of the conversation.

"I'm the head of The Blue and Gold, sir," Betty answered pleasantly. "The school newspaper. I also write for the literary magazine. And I'm the student government secretary."

Veronica wanted to roll her eyes. How on earth had Reggie gotten a nerd, even a popular one, to fall for him? The only thing in the world he understood was basketball.

"That's impressive," Hermione said, without her usual hint of sarcasm.

The questions continued on, but it was clear her parents had no major issues. Betty seemed like the quintessential girl next door, if the next door was the adjacent building's own penthouse. She was classy and smart. Despite her sickly sweet pastel wardrobe, even Veronica had to admit she wasn't half-bad company. At least having her there meant hearing less about Reggie's limited accomplishments.

The truth was, though, that something about this girl put her ill at ease. She was too perfect. And that made Veronica want to make her decidedly less so. An image of Betty, naked, her blonde hair falling messily, and begging Veronica to make her come swept through her mind. The bit of arousal she'd felt earlier hit her in full force as she watched Betty charm her parents, Reggie looking on like a devoted puppy. She wanted to absolutely destroy the girlfriend. In the best way possible.

***

Veronica left the table horny and frustrated.

The fantasies of twisting Betty like a ragdoll in different positions and fucking her senseless had absorbed her throughout the rest of dinner, and she was now dripping wet.

Veronica didn't like to qualify her sexuality. She simply liked beautiful things, so why limit yourself to boys or girls. And Betty was certainly beautiful. Veronica shuddered as she once again thought of teasing her hands up the blonde's long, sexy legs.

Her dabbles in lesbianism had started at school. After all, there was certainly no lack of girls at a girls' boarding school.

Hoping for a release, Veronica promptly dialed up her roommate and sometimes fuck buddy Cheryl.

Cheryl Blossom, the heiress to a massive maple syrup business, lived in upstate New York. But she was always ready to come down to the city to party with Veronica. Hanging out with her was fun, and the sex was always fiery.

"Hey V," the sassy redhead answered.

"What are you wearing?" Veronica asked in a sultry tone.

Cheryl giggled. "What would you do if I told you nothing?"

Veronica growled. "Come down to the city. My bed misses you." There was no point in playing coy. They were friends, but they were also not shy about using each other for their sexual needs.

"Sorry V. Toni's in town," Cheryl replied, somewhat apologetically.

Veronica sighed. Toni Topaz, Cheryl's hot, older, on-and-off girlfriend, from the wrong side of the tracks. Veronica could see the appeal. She was happy for her friend, knowing how decidedly not over the relationship Cheryl was. But that still left her in the lurch.

"Have fun, C. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she signed off.

Who did that leave her with?

There was always family friend Nick St. Clair. He worshipped Veronica and would never turn her down. But she was definitely not in the mood to deal with a male ego and a boy who thought he was better with his hands than he ever actually would be.

She supposed she could always try to fuck Andre, but he had already made it clear the few drunken times she'd attempted to get him in bed that there was no way he was messing with the boss's daughter, no matter the attraction.

Veronica sighed again. She needed relief, tonight. Luckily for her, any Park Avenue princess could easily get into a club where there'd be dozens of beautiful people waiting, like her, for a good screw.

Just as she was preparing to go soak herself in the tub before her night out, Reggie barged in, an embarrassed Betty in tow.

"Hey Sis. Did I tell you how great it is to have you home?"

Veronica was no fool. "What do you want," she asked warily.

"Well," Reggie said, slowly getting to the point. "Nick wants to do a poker night with the guys. And I want to go, but I don't really want to leave Betty alone, so do you think, maybe, you could hang out with her. Pretty please."

Great, Veronica thought to herself, exactly what I need right now. Nick's poker nights went literally all night, and often into the next morning. Having to be around Betty that whole time might kill her.

"I'm going out tonight," Veronica huffed, but she knew exactly what Reggie would say next.

"Take her with you," he said with puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, whatever." She didn't have the energy to argue. Let Betty watch her find another hot girl to fuck. Maybe it would make her jealous.

***

As they exited the car outside of one of Veronica's favorite clubs, she turned to Betty and made it clear. "I hope you know that I fully intend on getting blackout drunk and finding the sexiest person in this club to take me home."

Betty didn't even flinch. "Okay, I can be a good wing-woman if you want."

Veronica hid the fact that she was impressed with this response and ushered Betty in past the bouncers and waiting crowd straight to the bar. She ordered a round of tequila shots, barely stopping to clink her glass against Betty's before downing two.

The alcohol gave her laser focus. She finally drank in Betty's appearance, having successfully avoided really looking at her since they left the penthouse, and felt her knees buckle.

Why did she have to be so gorgeous?

Gone was the pastel and ponytail. Her hair was falling like a blonde wave around her face. Her green eyes shining in the minimal light. And then there was the tight, short navy dress that showed off her stunning legs and also allowed Veronica to catch a glimpse of some delicious cleavage.

Fuck, Veronica thought to herself. At least, she noticed, Betty seemed to be also checking her out. She seemed transfixed by the contrast of the whiteness of her pearls against her sexy all-black outfit. That is until Veronica smirked in her direction and Betty sat up ramrod straight, as if she'd just been caught doing something naughty.

"Hey, wanna dance?" Betty asked, the shots clearly helping her to lose some inhibition.

Veronica agreed and the two scampered off to the dance floor. Veronica kept her eye on Betty as she began to move to the fast-paced beat. She was riveting. Her hips swayed just so and she closed her eyes as if transported. Veronica couldn't look away.

After a few minutes of watching, Veronica let herself move in, brushing up against the taller girl from the front.

Betty smiled at her and hung her arms loosely around Veronica's hips as they continued to grind against each other. Veronica could practically feel the dripping in her panties.

Fuck. It. Veronica was decided. She was going to have Betty tonight.

***

Returning home in the early hours of morning, Veronica decided the best plan of attack was to seduce. But not right away.

She said goodnight to Betty outside the guest bedroom. (Of course, her parents would never let Betty stay in Reggie's room, plus why waste an opportunity to show off more of your luxurious home.)

Once in her room, she touched up her hair and makeup, and made sure she had on the exact bra and underwear she wanted. Black, yes. Betty seemed to like that color on her.

After waiting a few more minutes, she tiptoed down the hall to the guest room, thankful her parent's and Reggie's rooms were on the other side of the apartment's second story.

She knocked softly and heard Betty's soft "come in."

Veronica pushed open the door, pleased to see Betty was still dressed in the navy dress. She couldn't wait to take her out of it.

"Hey," Veronica said, putting on her seductive voice. It had never failed her before.

"Hi," Betty responded, looking equally excited and nervous to see her.

"Did you have fun with me tonight?" Veronica asked, walking closer to the girl, as if circling her prey. She could swear she saw Betty shivering.

"I liked dancing with you," she added as she reached her destination two feet from Betty.

"I did too," Betty whispered.

Veronica cocked her head at the taller girl. "Why are you with Reggie?" she asked, running her fingernails against Betty's arm as she did so.

"I…" Betty stammered. "I…he's nice and cute."

"I think you could do so much better," Veronica whispered in her ear conspiratorially. She left a kiss on the lobe for good measure.

At this, Betty definitely shuddered.

Veronica smiled up at her now. "Is he good in bed? I've always wondered."

"Veronica, I…I don't really…think…"

"Because, I want you to know that I am. Although I'd much rather show you."

A whimper escaped Betty's lips.

"Betty," Veronica asked carefully, coming even closer. "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Betty bit her lip, a worried look in her eye. But she didn't say no. That was all Veronica needed.

She guided Betty's head down to her own, taking in the sweet taste of her kiss, as Betty, all too eagerly it seemed to Veronica, kissed her back.

God, the girl tasted like fucking strawberries and cream. So pure.

They made out like that for a few minutes, standing up, Veronica running her hands over Betty's sides and hips, getting a feel for her body. Her curves were incredible and her skin delectably soft.

At one point, she moved her lips to Betty's neck, kissing it roughly, and Betty moaned and shook against her.

Veronica smiled, and guided her down to the bed, brushing her hands down her sides, before straddling her. She ground her center into Betty's and Betty moaned again. Veronica felt like she was dying from the sound.

Their breasts brushed against each other as Veronica leaned in and kissed her again. She teased her tongue into Betty's mouth, and Betty responded, their tongues massaging each other gently at first, and then more aggressively. Veronica lifted her hand to Betty's hair and ran her fingers through the strands on the back of her head as she kissed her harder. God, it felt good. Kissing Betty was so sweet, but still so sexy. Veronica had never experienced such an irresistible combination.

Her thoughts from earlier returning to her, Veronica knew she wanted to get this girl naked. And soon.

She moved her hands down to the hem of Betty's dress, caressing her thighs, running slow circles over them. She slowly started to lift the fabric up, pausing as her fingers came into contact with the fabric of Betty's underwear. Veronica looked down and noticed they were white lace. She felt herself get even wetter. God, she hoped Betty's bra matched.

She let her body crawl down Betty's, and with two hands began to lift the dress above Betty's head. To Veronica's delight, the bra did indeed match. And there was Betty, a blonde goddess in virginal white, looking vulnerable and totally aroused before her.

Digging her fingers into Betty's ass, Veronica wasted no time in getting her lips on the new areas of skin. She kissed up Betty's stomach, loving the way the girl was writhing underneath her. She kissed the tops of her breasts, her hands wandering to the back to take off her bra, now certainly unnecessary.

"You're so fucking gorgeous. You know that, right?" Veronica asked her, staring down at the beautiful breasts hanging loose before her.

Betty just blushed in return, which fueled Veronica further.

She latched her mouth onto Betty's nipple and sucked hard, grinding into Betty as she did. Betty moaned. "Oh my God, Veronica," she called out. "That feels so good."

Veronica worked her magic over the girl's other nipple, pleased at the sounds of Betty's hungry little whimpers. She smiled and moved up to catch Betty's lips again. This time, Betty became more aggressive, her hands rubbing all over Veronica's back and ass, squeezing it just so. Veronica liked that and ground her lower body into her again as reward.

Veronica began to kiss down Betty's body, stopping as she reached her pelvis. She smirked at the large wet spot soaking up Betty's underwear. It was definitely time to get those off. She wasted no time pulling the girl's panties down, her fingers tickling Betty's long legs as she went.

And then there was Betty in all her naked glory.

"Your pussy is so wet for me, isn't it, baby girl?"

Betty could only nod, her face betraying all of her desire to be taken by Veronica.

"Let's feel."

Veronica danced her fingers over the inside of Betty's thighs, feeling the heat escaping from Betty. She dragged her forefinger to the spot she wanted, running around the border of Betty's center. She continued to tease the blonde, loving the way her lower body moved hoping for Veronica's finger to accidentally slip in. As if Veronica would let that happen.

"Beg me," Veronica demanded.

"Please Veronica," Betty managed to get out, her head lolling into the mattress.

"Please what," she said, as her other hand cupped Betty's left breast and squeezed.

"Please touch me."

"Touch you where?" Veronica replied, her fingers poised.

"Please touch my pussy."

She was immediately inside Betty, two fingers pushing into the girl's gorgeous pink center. She curved the tips of her fingers as Betty whimpered, and caressed the inside of her. After a few minutes of moving in and out, her fingers hitting every sensitive spot, and Betty breathing and writing heavily beneath her, she began to circle Betty's clit with her thumb. Betty let out a series of loud moans, as Veronica rubbed the nub slowly at first and then faster. God, Veronica loved how vocal she was.

"Yes, Ronnie, yes, yes, yes," Betty practically screamed, the nickname falling easily from her lips.

Veronica rubbed her clit even harder excited to watch Betty fall apart.

"Oh my God," Betty was babbling. "Oh my God, Ronnie." Veronica could see Betty's body shaking, the sweat glistening over it. She pulled her fingers out of her and instead used her palm over Betty's clit to coax her to a climax.

The girl was so so wet, and Veronica could see the pleasure running through her like an electric current, as she guided her hand against Betty's clit, rubbing it as if her life depended on it.

"Fuuuuuck," Betty got out, as the climax hit her, the waves of pleasure washing over her.

Veronica went back up and captured Betty's lips, not even giving her a moment of rest. She bit her lips and teased her tongue, and a breathless Betty tried to keep up the momentum of her intense kissing.

Finally, she pulled away and smirked. "If you think that was good, just wait until I taste you."

Betty's mouth fell open into a small 'O' and Veronica was sure she was just as wet as before her orgasm, if not more so.

Not waiting for a response, she kissed her way down Betty's body, not stopping until she reached the ready and waiting lips. She licked up the slit of Betty's entrance, stopping for a moment to see the blonde close her eyes in deep pleasure, and then proceeded to lap up her juices. God, she tasted good.

Veronica worked her tongue inside of Betty, earning another "Oh God" from the blonde. She continued to lick her, rolling her tongue in different directions, to keep Betty on edge. She then made her way up to Betty's clit, curling her lips over the sensitive bundle of nerves. She sucked it relentlessly, Betty moaning and twisting under her, barely able to form words.

"You like that, baby girl?" Veronica teased, lifting her head up to the soaked, breathless goddess shaking above her.

"Please don't stop," Betty whined, a red flush of embarrassment coming over her cheeks.

Veronica smiled and went right back to sucking the life out of the girl's clit.

She came once more, deeply, Veronica's name dripping off her tongue.

This time, as she finished, Veronica rolled off Betty, standing up and appraising her. It was perfect. Exactly as she'd wanted. Betty, naked, sweaty, her hair everywhere, lips swollen. She was like a fallen angel-destroyed.

Veronica smiled and began to straighten her clothes. As much as she wanted to keep going, and get her own release, she had a feeling Betty was spent. She was sure sex with Reggie was nowhere near as erotic or intense as what had just happened here. Plus she wanted to leave the girl wanting more.

Betty sat up and looked at her. Shame mixed with satisfaction shone over her face. "Veronica," she started, "I…wow…I…don't know what to say. I mean, Reggie…and everything"

Veronica didn't want to hear her guilt, especially when she didn't feel a bit bad about what she'd just done to the girl. Pleasuring Betty to destruction could very well be the highlight of this winter vacation.

"Don't worry about it, Veronica smirked. "Consider it an early Christmas present."


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica woke up late the next morning, stretching out like a cat over her bed.

Reflecting on the sex with Betty, as her coal-black eyes adjusted to the light of day, Veronica felt both delighted but also unappeased.

She certainly didn’t feel bad that she’d fucked her brother’s girlfriend. Reggie was a cretin, who’d burned through more girls than Veronica had a desire to count. And judging from the easy way Betty had fallen apart at her hands, he was clearly not remotely capable of satisfying her like Veronica could. That thought, at least, had Veronica smirking with pride.

Perhaps her unease was more about Betty. The attraction and physical chemistry between them was undeniable. But that didn’t mean she was actually interested in giving Betty the person much thought. It’s not like they would be friends. After getting what she wanted from someone sexually, she had little to no use for that person again. Not to mention that, despite her lack of qualms over it, there was still the whole Reggie angle to the situation. She was sure someone as innocent and kind-hearted as Betty appeared to be would be feeling major guilt about what had transpired between them. This didn’t annoy her; in fact, it sort of made her feel tender toward the blonde. At the same time, pesky feelings and remorse were much more trouble than Veronica wanted to deal with.

She decided to put the sexcapade out of her mind for the rest of her holiday visit. It had been undeniably pleasurable to fuck the blonde senseless. But that was it. If Betty decided to bring it up, which was inevitable considering the pathetic way she’d looked at Veronica as she left the room the night before, Veronica would keep it cool and inform her not to take it too seriously. It was not as if she was angling for anything from the tryst.

And yet, Veronica could not get over the vision of Betty from last night, dripping wet, begging and pleading Veronica to let her come. It had her wanting more.

***

After a late brunch, a muted affair that featured a clearly hungover Reggie and a reserved Betty, Veronica retreated up to her room. All she wanted was to wash away the previous night’s activities, and her convoluted thoughts, and focus solely on the parties in the days ahead and the fabulous outfits she had planned.

A small knock at her door interrupted her plans.

With a mixed flash of annoyance and anticipation, Veronica answered the door, fully aware of who was behind it.

“Hi,” the blonde said in a small voice. “May I come in?”

Leave it to Betty to use proper grammar, Veronica thought, answering her with a haughty shrug.

“Would it be alright if we talked about last night?” she asked, standing awkwardly near the door, as if too polite to take a seat without being offered.

“What about last night would you like to talk about?” Veronica wasn’t setting out to be mean, but if was fun to tease the girls, torturing her to say what she wanted aloud.

Betty sighed. “Last night was...a first for me,” she said, seeming to choose her words carefully, although looking like that wasn’t what she intended to say.

“Go on,” Veronica said.

“I’ve...I’ve never been with a girl before,” Betty admitted, not that this particularly shocked Veronica. “And physical stuff, it really means something to me. I don’t sleep around or hook-up with people randomly. Reggie’s actually only the second person I’ve been with.” She stopped, trying to gauge Veronica’s reaction, but the brunette just looked on impassively.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” she repeated. “Sleeping with someone the same night I met them.”

Still seeing no discernible reaction from Veronica, Betty’s tone grew more desperate. “Look, I’m really confused here. I don’t know what to do. I know you probably do things like this all the time, and that’s okay, I’m not judging, but I feel really awful. I mean, I care about Reggie. I do. And what we did was horrible...I mean it felt amazing, don’t get me wrong….but it was wrong. And I don’t know what to do now.”

“Betty,” Veronica held up her hand to stop the girl’s babbling. “I don’t care what you do with Reggie. It’s really not my problem.”

Betty blinked, her eyes glassy, and Veronica felt a momentary pang of guilt for hurting her. Still, she’d meant her words. She was definitely not trying to break up Reggie and Betty’s relationship, or start something with the blonde herself. She’d just seen something she wanted and took it. (Although, even she had to admit to herself that she wouldn’t be opposed to taking it again for another spin.)

“I know last night probably meant nothing to you emotionally,” Betty said carefully. “And I guess that’s okay. Because it really shouldn’t have happened. I should have had the strength to stop it. But I guess I just wanted to know if you were using me to get back at or hurt Reggie. He’s told me you guys are really competitive. And, well, I guess I’d feel just the tiniest bit better if I knew what happened between us was mutual, even though it was wrong, and not just a game you were playing.”

Veronica had to admire her honesty and boldness in asking such a direct question.

“No,” she said. “It’s not like that. You’re stunning, and I wanted you. Simple as that. Reggie didn’t factor into the equation.”

Betty couldn’t help but blush at the compliment. “Okay. Thank you.”

Veronica could feel the vibe in the room shift. And it wasn’t just her desire to seduce Betty again getting the better of her. As she looked at the girl carefully, the events of the last 24 hours since her return seemed to come into focus. The way Betty had answered her parents’ questions at dinner, always glancing at Veronica as if for approval. The way she took Veronica’s lead at the club, drinking alongside her, dancing dirty. And now coming to talk to her, with the obvious admittance that she had never been with a girl, as well as that she’d had a very limited number of sexual partners. All the clues were pointing in one direction. It was clear to Veronica now that Betty was both enamored of her and deeply attracted to her. Look how easily she had succumbed last night despite the circumstances. And coming to Veronica’s room today meant, on some subconscious level, that she wanted Veronica’s reassurance that she felt the same. Even Veronica had to admit she felt some sort of pull between them. After all, in addition to the physical attraction, Veronica had been impressed with the girl’s smarts and understated sassiness. And she couldn’t say she wasn’t flattered on some level. There was something extremely sexy in this sweet, innocent girl having a crush on someone like her—a Park Avenue princess more known for her cunning and machinations than warm heart. Veronica could feel Betty’s conflict, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t test the waters further. After all, she felt a powerful desire to get Betty on her knees giving another girl an orgasm with her tongue for the first time.

“For the record,” Veronica whispered sultrily, “I still do. Want you that is.”

“Oh,” Betty squeaked out, turning even pinker. “I’m sorry, Veronica. I can’t. We shouldn’t even be doing this. I shouldn’t have asked you that.”

Veronica tried her best not to roll her eyes. The girl had been panting for her last night, and now even after having a completely honest moment of conversation over that fact, she was still playing innocent. The problem was Veronica could tell it was not an act. She was beginning to understand that was just Betty. Actually good. And as much as it annoyed her, it also turned her on tremendously.

“Well,” she said, softly, “I’m glad you did. You should know the truth.”

Betty bit her lip. “Veronica...I….I’m sorry,” she finished lamely.

Veronica decided to change tactics. Seduction had worked last night, when Betty was slightly tipsy, but now sober and remorseful, it had its limitations. She would aim for brutal honesty.

“Betty, I’m not going to force you into something. I know you think it’s wrong what happened between us, because of Reggie, and maybe because you never expected to feel the way you do toward a girl. But that’s the thing. You wouldn’t have let me fuck you, or, may I add, been begging me to get you off, if you didn’t realize on some level that something with Reggie wasn’t right. And, for the record, he’s not exactly a saint, and I’m sure if he hasn’t already slept with someone else while with you, it’ll happen. You’re a good girl, I get it. It’s actually incredibly sexy. But stop being naive.”

Betty was speechless, Veronica was sure. Her mouth was hanging agape.

Veronica opened her bedroom door as a cue for her to leave. “I’ll see you tonight, Betty.”

***

Veronica descended from the stairs of her apartment and all eyes turned to her. She was dressed in a maroon velvet wrap dress that hit her mid-thigh. The V-neck of the dress’ cut hinted at the perky breasts underneath, and the black heels she wore accentuated her shapely legs. She knew she looked incredible. The charmed eyes of everyone on her proved that. And she certainly couldn’t help bet notice a certain blonde’s aroused and uncomfortable face.

For Christmas Eve, her parents always hosted a small cocktail gathering of close relatives and friends. While Reggie would inevitably receive the lion’s share of attention from those in the family business, Veronica was well aware that she had made quite an entrance. Reggie, for all his boyish good looks, could never ooze the charm and sex appeal Veronica had in spades. And she knew it and used it to her advantage.

Upon reaching the first-floor landing, Veronica dutifully played the good daughter, chatting and charming the guests one by one. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Betty desperately trying to avoid looking at her. The blonde, standing with Reggie and some assorted friends, was dressed in a pale pink sheath dress. It would have been boring on anyone else, but Veronica noted it suited Betty, making her look simultaneously elegant and child-like. The dichotomy that had her so worked up over the blonde to begin with.

She looked away. She would not be caught looking at Betty. Let Betty stare and drool over her.

A hand on her back interrupted Veronica’s thoughts and she came face to face with Nick. She gave him a wicked smile, noticing from the corner of her eye the way Betty’s face had fallen.

“Nick,” Veronica said.

“A pleasure to see you, Veronica,” the suave boy answered. “We’ve missed you in New York.”

Veronica gave a good-natured laugh. “You all seem to have gotten along just fine without me,” she said, her pointed finger running a line down Nick’s chest.

She knew Betty was watching, and making the confused girl jealous was almost as fun as eating her out the previous night had been.

“Us?” Nick said with a smile. “Never.”

“How have you been, Nicky?” Veronica asked, placing her arm through his, as the two began to stroll together through the apartment.

“Better now that I’m with such a ravishing creature,” he flirted.

Veronica gave her best feminine giggle. “Oh, it has been too long Nicky.”

She came to a start as she realized that Nick had walked them straight to Reggie, Betty, and another of Reggie’s friends, the unfortunately nicknamed Moose.

“Veronica,” Reggie greeted with a snigger.

“Hello Reginald. How are you and little Betty enjoying the evening?”

Reggie glared at her, his hand squeezing into Betty’s waist in a way that Veronica was sure was not causing her any sort of pleasure. Betty grimaced, trying to avert her eyes from Veronica. She could see the girl take a few small swallows, which Veronica attributed to the arousal of now seeing her up close. She was sure if she slipped her fingers up Betty’s dress, she’d find the girl wet as all get-out.

“Nicky,” Veronica said, turning to the other boy, a ferocious glint in her eye. “Wouldn’t it be a dream to go on a double date with Reggie and Betty while I’m in town?”

Nickly laughed, used to the tension between the twins. “Ronnie, baby, you know you’d get bored.”

The gang laughed and the conversation between them continued, except for Betty, who was almost totally silent. She still seemed to trying to steady her breathing around Veronica, the brunette thought with pride. The boys soon took up some tedious sports-related topic Veronica could not have cared less about.

Making sure they were totally occupied with their boy talk, Veronica took the opportunity to lean over to Betty and whisper, “You’ve been practically salivating, B.”

Betty blushed deeply, and Veronica knew she had her right where she wanted her.

“My door will be open tonight.”

***

The knock on Veronica’s door came an hour after the last of the guests had left. She had been expecting it.

Betty stood outside in her pajamas, striped shorts and a white tank top. Veronica smirked at her.

It was clear Betty was nervous. She was biting her lip and her fingers were curled into her hands. At the same time, the anticipation was rising off her like steam from a tea kettle.

“I thought about what you said,” she offered quietly.

“Oh,” Veronica purred, “and what’s that?”

“I know I shouldn’t be doing this when I’m Reggie. I know it’s not right. But when I saw you, I just felt this rush of attraction I can’t explain. And I wanted to chase it. That feeling’s not going away. I…” At this, Betty began to blush. “I’ve been having these thoughts of you since last night. I can’t help it.”

“What kind of thoughts, Betty?”

Betty blushed deeper. “You know what kind of thoughts,” she whispered.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“I think about you touching me again. I think about your tongue inside me, and wrapped around my clit. I think about, maybe, doing the same to you,” Betty squeaked out.

Veronica felt her pussy begin to drip.

“Do you want me to fuck you tonight?” She had approached the girl now and was standing right in front her.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Veronica demanded, her sharp fingernail running down Betty’s cheek.

“Please fuck me again tonight, Veronica.”

Their lips were on each other’s in seconds. Their hands pulling at each other’s clothes, trying to get the other closer. Veronica threw her arms around Betty’s neck. Her hands guiding against her head, as the taller girl clutched her waist, digging her fingernails into the top of Veronica’s ass. Veronica liked this more desperate, wild Betty, and wanted to test her boundaries.

She pushed Betty onto her bed and nearly jumped on top of her, biting and licking at her ear. Betty moaned underneath her, her hands having wandered up the back of Veronica’s legs to find her ass under the dress. They began to grind against each other as Betty guided Veronica’s movements above her.

Betty flipped them over and Veronica growled at losing the position of control. But she didn’t have time to think about it as Betty lifted the dress off her in one swoop, her hands immediately finding Veronica’s breasts. She palmed them and looked at Veronica nervously.

“Am I touching them alright?” Betty asked.

Veronica nodded, shocked at how every innocent word or touch of Betty’s turned her on even more. She placed her own hands over Betty’s, showing her how to squeeze just so. Veronica’s breasts popped out from her bra under Betty’s ministrations and Betty’s eyes got wide looking at the perfectly round and tan orbs before her.

“Wow, they’re so beautiful.”

Veronica chuckled, unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor. She then lifted Betty’s shirt off of her, grabbing her bare back and smushing their breasts together.

Betty moaned. “Oh my God, Ronnie.”

“I thought you’d like that.” Veronica smirked.

She kissed her again then, finding her bubblegum pink tongue and rubbing it against her own. They made out for several minutes, tongues and hands everywhere, shooting sparks. The girls continued to grind their bodies against each other, lost in search of pleasure, the feel of each other’s bare breasts totally disorienting. The mewls escaping Betty’s mouth between kisses were seriously turning Veronica on.

“Let’s take this up a notch, shall we?” she asked Betty.

Betty looked at her expectantly.

Veronica pulled her lacy black thong down and smirked again as she noticed Betty gaping at her totally naked body. Veronica knew she was stunning, but Betty was looking at her as if she wanted to weep from how lucky she was to get with someone as gorgeous as Veronica. It made Veronica’s already soaking pussy pulse with desire.

She pulled Betty’s shorts and underwear down together, her hand immediately finding Betty’s center, pleased to learn it was as wet as could be.

“Good, you’re wet for me.”

“Are...are you?” Betty asked tentatively, as if unsure if she could turn someone like Veronica on.

Veronica laughed. “Let me show you.”

She rolled out from under Betty and positioned her flat on the bed. “Spread your legs for me.” Betty did so unapologetically fast, the perfect white limbs stretched in an impressive straddle. Veronica salivated over how flexible she was.

Veronica positioned her own glistening wet pussy over Betty’s, latching her arms around the girl’s back, and holding up Betty's leg against her shoulder. She moved her torso to rest once again against Betty, their hard nipples pressed up against each other. Veronica then began to rub against the other girl, thrusting herself into Betty’s moist center.

“What...what is this,” Betty breathed out, a look of ecstasy on her face.

“This, baby girl, is called tribbing,” Veronica said with a laugh.

She arched her back and grabbed Betty's breasts, loving how they nearly overflowed from her hands. While pinching the blonde's nipples, she began to rub against her pussy harder. Betty joined in the movements, catching up to her pace. They clutched each other’s bare skin, Betty’s hands digging into Veronica’s ass.

Their juices were mingling and their pleasure points hitting. Veronica felt herself getting lost in the feeling of Betty’s sweet little pussy against her own. Betty head had rolled back and she was moaning steadily.

“Ronnie, oh Ronnie, oh my God, Ronnie,” Betty babbled. “I'm gonna come for you.”

Veronica ground her pussy against the blonde’s with more force, and a flash of pleasure washed over Betty’s face, her body shaking from the feeling, juices squirting against Veronica’s.

Veronica’s own orgasm quickly followed, and she found herself biting into Betty’s shoulder to keep from screaming aloud.

They breathed hard against each other, their limbs still tangled, sweat mixing with their juices.

“Now,” Veronica said, rolling off Betty, “are you ready to repay me for last night?”

Betty nodded eagerly.

“Do you ever touch yourself, Betty?”

Betty blushed but nodded. Veronica loved that they had just literally fucked each other, and Betty was blushing about masturbating of all things.

“So just touch me like you touch yourself, alright?” Veronica explained. She was surprised at her kind tone and patience, but Betty was looking at her with such awe, it was hard not to want to guide her along.

Betty nodded again. She caressed her hand down Veronica’s cheek, kissing her lips once as she went. She brushed against Veronica breasts, making sure to carefully circle the nipples. She fingered Veronica’s belly button, before ghosting along Veronica’s pelvic bone.

Veronica felt her wetness returning in anticipation.

Betty bit her lip then, obviously focusing on the task at hand, before lifting her finger and running it up Veronica’s slit. She smiled at the wetness she felt in return. She carefully rubbed her finger up and down the slit, before finding Veronica’s clit. Veronica shuddered under her.

Betty began to make circles around the rim of her clit, before beginning to rub it slowly back and forth and then up and down. She was teasing, and Veronica loved every minute of it.

Betty inserted a finger into Veronica, running in and out at a dizzyingly languid pace.

“Touch my clit now,” Veronica commanded.

Like a good girl following instructions, Betty began to use her other hand to work Veronica’s clit, her forefinger putting enhanced pressure on the nub.

“Yes, Betts,” Veronica panted, beginning to feel herself fall apart. “You touch me so well for a beginner, baby girl. You're gonna make me come so hard.”

A look of concentration came over Betty’s face, and she began to rub so hard Veronica could feel nothing but the pleasure taking over body, from the burning in her stomach to the tinkling in her toes.

“Mmmm,” she moaned loudly, her body thrashing, as the orgasm overtook her. “Yes, fuck yes.”

Coming down from her second orgasm of the night, Veronica had to admit she’d never come undone so fast. It shocked her that this girl who’d never fingered another girl before had gotten her so worked up. But clearly Betty had been practicing on herself.

“You must have perfected getting yourself off, haven’t you baby girl?”

Betty blushed ridiculously red, but managed to get out, “Yes...but I like when you get me off better.”

Veronica curled over and kissed her deeply and thoroughly. “Don’t worry, I plan to do it again very soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed. Christmas come and gone, and Veronica’s winter break drawing to a close. Betty had been avoiding her like the plague. Veronica couldn’t say she was very surprised. She was sure the guilt was churning inside Betty, for not just the one drunken indiscretion, but a second dalliance at her own initiative. Knowing enough of what she did of the blonde, the flight response from her was wholly natural. At first, Veronica had been prepared to let it go. She’d enjoyed the wickedly fun task of corrupting the blonde, making secret mischief in her household, and had had an incredibly satisfying experience herself to boot. But then Veronica realized the cooling-off period could be a fertile time for her to set the groundwork of once again getting the blonde into her bed and screaming her name. And that was an image too exciting to ignore. 

Betty’s coolness emboldened her to engage in a longer round of seduction—a game she relished. She began to choose her wardrobe with even more care than usual, choosing tight pants and short skirts to show off her curvaceous ass, an asset she knew Betty quite enjoyed. The blonde’s unavoidable blushes at meals and events were her reward. Veronica’s words around Betty also began to drip with innuendo, and there had been several times she’d seen the girl cross her legs uncomfortably, clearly aroused. Part of her became mildly upset wondering if Betty was getting relief for this from Reggie, but, truthfully, she knew there was no way he came close to her prowess in the bedroom. She had no worries there. 

On another level, she could tell Betty needed time to process what had happened between them, in order for it to ever happen again. Needed to allow the overwhelming rush of her desire for Veronica to become too powerful, too all-consuming, that she wouldn’t again be able to stay away. No matter how guilty and shameful she felt. Betty needed to understand that her only option was to give in. By the end, Veronica wanted Betty in a place where she’d be absolutely begging to be fucked by her.

Veronica was just waiting for the right time to strike, a moment when Betty couldn’t avoid her or run away. When she had nowhere to hide. 

That moment came—thanks, of course, to Reggie—a few days before New Year’s. 

Citing some boys’ day, he had literally dropped Betty in Veronica’s lap, insisting, before their parents, that she keep her company for the day. Veronica had planned to go shopping at several boutiques down in the village with her mother, but the moment Betty was thrown into the mix, Hermione bowed out. 

“Oh,” she gushed, “You girls should absolutely get to know each other better. Don’t let me interrupt.”

If it had been any other girl, her mother’s flippant way of getting out of spending time with her would have spoiled the holiday break. But now she was just grateful. Seducing Betty by trying on gorgeous outfits and skimpy lingerie in front of her was an absolute gift. She couldn’t wait to have the blonde once again wrapped around her finger, literally and figuratively. 

***

Veronica took a handful of different sets into the dressing room of her favorite lingerie boutique. So far Betty had been nothing but perfunctorily friendly, which was deeply frustrating, if not entirely surprising. But that was about to change. 

After putting on a deep purple bra and panty set with lace detail, Veronica exited, scanning the store for Betty. Spotting her by the corner farthest from the dressing room, she smiled. 

“Betty,” she called gaily. “Come help me to decide what to buy.”

Betty reluctantly approached and tried to hide the pink that crept into her cheeks upon seeing Veronica’s scantily-clad body. 

“It’s...it’s a nice color,” she mumbled. 

“Hmm,” Veronica said in response, twirling around to re-enter the dressing room, adding a little shake to her ass. 

The next set she tried was all black lace. The bra was padded, giving her perky breasts an added bump. 

Betty was close to salivating when she walked out. “You look scrumptious,” she squeaked out, the words escaping from lips despite her attempts at restraint. 

Veronica smiled at this. But she wanted more of a reaction. Betty still seemed to be playing with her internal demons, refusing to look Veronica in the eye, and keeping herself from approaching, even though Veronica could tell she was dying to run her hands over Veronica’s exposed skin. 

That was fine. She had one more card to play. 

After a few more minutes, hoping to play on the anticipation, she pushed aside the dressing room curtain, appearing in a dark black leather corset and a tiny matching black thong. She looked like a dominatrix ready to dole out punishment to her sex slave, and she was almost positive Betty would break. This outfit hit right at what Veronica was understanding were Betty’s secret sexual proclivities. 

Betty practically fainted upon seeing her. She tried to say something, but her mouth couldn’t form words. She sank into the loveseat outside the dressing room, furiously crossing her legs to ease the friction between them, and Veronica smirked knowing she was sopping wet. 

Watching Betty’s response, her eyes transfixed by the curves of Veronica’s body and her mouth open wide, Veronica knew she had her. 

“I think I’ll take this one then.” 

“Yeah…” Betty finally got out. “That one.”

***   
Within minutes of their arrival back home, Betty was knocking at her door, despite it being the smack middle of the afternoon and the house bustling and awake with her parents and their various employees. Luckily, Reggie still seemed to be nowhere in sight. 

Veronica had prepared herself and had already stripped down to nothing, wrapped only in a fluffy purple towel before what she hoped would be an eventual shower. 

She knew Betty seeing her in that corset would throw her over the edge. She could tell that buried deeper beneath the innocence was a very dirty girl. And Veronica brought all that out in her. 

After entering, Betty tried to approach her, but Veronica wouldn’t let her get close. It was time to play with the blonde and make her beg. 

“What do you want?” she asked coolly. 

“I…” 

“Say it.” 

“I want you,” Betty confessed in a whisper.

“After avoiding me for days?”

Betty looked down in shame, unsure of what to say.

Veronica only then allowed herself to come closer, caressing the girl’s face with her hand, but not without a hint of menace. She wanted Betty to feel she needed to make a sacrifice to get back in Veronica’s good graces. As if picking up on her cues, Veronica could see Betty’s facial expression turn even more contrite, her words more cajoling.

“Please let me make it up to you.”

“I don’t know if you can,” Veronica said, haughtily. 

“Please.” 

“You thought you could stay away from me?” Veronica taunted. 

“I know I can’t. I was stupid to think otherwise. Please Veronica. I’ll do anything to have you,” Betty pleaded, but Veronica kept her face stoic. 

“I need you,” Betty added, not able to make eye contact, and Veronica felt something inside her snap. This girl was utterly gone for her. 

“Strip,” Veronica instructed. Betty’s eyes went wide with desire, her knees shaking as she removed her jeans and sweater. Veronica scanned her body, taking in the pretty pale blue bra and panties, and felt herself become thoroughly wet. “Everything off.” 

Betty obliged, still shaking, slowly peeling off her undergarments. 

“Now get down on your knees.” 

Betty sank to the ground, her puppy-dog green eyes looking expectantly at Veronica. 

Veronica dropped her towel and stood over Betty, who was gaping with wanton lust, apparently thrilled each time she got to see the brunette bombshell naked.

“You’re going to eat me out,” Veronica informed Betty. “You’re going to do exactly as I say, and then, maybe, I’ll forgive you. Do you understand?” 

Betty nodded eagerly. 

Veronica squared her legs. “Grab my ass,” she demanded, and Betty readily complied, her two hands taking ahold of Veronica’s buttcheeks. 

“Now place your tongue at the bottom of my slit.” Betty pointed her tongue into Veronica, ready at the brunette’s command.

“Good girl. Now, slowly, run it up the length of me. One time.” 

As Betty did so, Veronica moaned. “Good, keep doing that.”

Betty began to work the shorter girl with her tongue, licking her hot pussy up and down. She squeezed her hands into Veronica’s ass to keep her from jerking too much under Betty’s ministrations. 

Between moans, Veronica continued her instructions. “Stick your tongue inside me, baby girl.” 

Betty poked her tongue in, swirling it around Veronica’s center. “Oh yes, just like that,” the brunette responded, shuddering at the sensation.

Even though Betty was woefully inexperienced, she was a very good student, Veronica had to admit. Teaching her how to eat pussy was a turn-on to begin with, but who knew she’d be so damn good at it. Veronica wanted more. 

“Keep eating me out, baby girl. Do you like the way I taste?” 

Betty lifted her head toward her like an adoring student. “Yes, Ronnie, your pussy is so sweet. I’ve never tasted anything so delicious.” 

“Good answer. But no one told you to stop.” 

Betty obediently returned her tongue to between Veronica’s legs, licking her up and down, trying to catch every drop of Veronica’s juices. In tune to Veronica’s shaking, she picked up the pace, licking faster than before. Veronica felt herself turning to putty. 

“If you want to be a good girl and make me come, rub my clit like I taught you how,” she moaned.

Betty moved her left hand from Veronica’s ass, and found the little nub of nerves. Never stopping her licking, as if Veronica’s pussy were a lollipop she had to finish to the end, Betty began to put pressure on her clit. She rubbed two fingers against it, back and forth, filling the brunette with an unlimited amount of pleasure. 

“Oh, fuck yes, baby girl. Right there. Don’t stop,” Veronica groaned, feeling her knees buckle and an orgasm start to come over. 

Suddenly, Betty wrapped her mouth around Veronica’s clit. Veronica moaned in shock at the blonde’s initiative. Betty began to suck the sweet little nub with wild abandon, carrying Veronica into a powerful climax. 

“Ughhhhh, Betty,” she practically shouted, the pleasure crumpling her body onto the floor along with Betty, so she was nearly sitting on her. 

As she come down from her high, Betty look at her expectantly. “Did I do it right?” 

Veronica kissed her, loving the taste of herself on the not-so-innocent blonde’s lips. Instead of answering, she said, “Come. I think we need to clean up.” 

After leading Betty into her en suite bathroom, she turned on the shower knob, making sure Betty could see her perfect ass in the air. Betty’s sharp intake of breath had Veronica sure this action had had the desired effect. After feeling the rush of hot water on her hand, she made her move. 

Before Betty knew what hit her, she was underneath the water, Veronica kissing her hotly, her hands fondling the blonde’s breasts. After a beat, Betty began to kiss her back, granting entrance to Veronica’s tongue. As their tongues circled each other, Betty began to run her hand over Veronica’s back and through her dark hair. Veronica pressed Betty against the tile wall of the bathroom, her engorged clit finding Betty’s center. Veronica ground into Betty as she kissed her, and Betty began to vocalize a gorgeous string of moans. 

Allowing her hands to roam, Veronica first touched Betty’s thighs and then ass, before teasing closer to her ready and waiting center. She could feel the heat coming out of it, as the water pounded around them. 

“Touch me,” Betty pleaded, like a mantra. “Touch me. Touch me. Touch me.” 

Before granting herself access to Betty’s center, Veronica grabbed Betty’s own hand and directed it to Veronica’s still very wet pussy. She placed Betty’s palm on her, and the blonde looked at her quizzically. 

“Touch me, too,” Veronica demanded. 

Betty slid her finger inside the brunette, and Veronica quickly followed suit, jamming two fingers into Betty’s slick pussy. They began to finger each other simultaneously, mouths fusing once again. They kissed each other everywhere---neck, chin, shoulders, chest. 

As Veronica pounded hard into her, Betty was almost literally crying. “Oh, Ronnie. Oh my God, Ronnie. Feels...so….good.” 

“Faster,” Veronica directed, and Betty picked up her pace, taking the opportunity to add another finger into Veronica, which had the shorter girl growling in approval. 

Each was quite literally holding the other one up, their feet nearly tripping in the slippery shower, water cascading over them. Veronica bit the top of Betty’s breast in an effort to keep steady and Betty called out in a magical combination of pain and pleasure. 

They continued working each other’s pussies, non-stop, the ecstasy filing their bodies. 

Veronica used whatever strength she had left to grind her thumb into Betty’s clit. Betty’s moan in response was so loud and so guttural Veronica nearly came on the spot. She didn’t have to wait long, as Betty soon followed her lead and began rubbing Veronica’s clit with her own thumb. 

Fingers sliding in and out, knuckle-deep in each other’s cores, and thumbs kneading the pleasure point, the girls came in a heap of pulsating limbs, together, the walls collapsing around them. 

*** 

After toweling off, the girls found themselves lying naked wrapped in each other on Veronica’s bed. Veronica was weaving her fingers through the wet blonde strands of Betty’s hair, ignoring the warning signals that this was a little too domestic for her taste. Still, the mewls Betty was making were turning Veronica on once again, so she’d just chalk it up to foreplay. She certainly wanted to even the score of the day and give Betty her own second orgasm.

Betty leaned up and kissed her, and Veronica purred in response, starting to finger the girl’s breasts. 

“Being with you is incredible,” Betty admitted with a blush. 

Veronica smirked, pinching Betty’s nipple in response. 

Betty let out a little moan. “I feel like I’m learning so much sexually from you. I’ve never felt this with anyone else. My body just comes alive when you touch it.” 

Veronica dipped a finger inside the blonde, delighted she was already so wet again. “I can tell.”

But Betty pulled away from her. “Veronica, I...I can’t stop thinking about you. About going to bed with you. Even the last few days. I tried so hard to ignore it. But I couldn’t. It’s like a compulsion. I want you all the time.” 

She took a deep breath and tried to read the expression on Veronica’s face. “I’m afraid I’m falling for you,” she finally admitted in a whisper. 

Looking at the blonde waiting anxiously for her reply, Veronica had to confess she’d never been more sexually satisfied with someone. While Betty certainly wasn’t as experienced or confident as Cheryl, or any of the other girls or boys she’d been with, fucking her made Veronica feel sexually whole. Take Cheryl, for example. The sex was burning hot, but it was still two dominant girls battling, and Veronica always left the experience wanting just a little bit more. And while Betty’s body was not as stereotypically sexy as Cheryl’s, it was still so so pretty. And it gave into Veronica’s every touch. Betty was such a good submissive girl in that way. Letting Veronica have her every which way, never questioning, never demanding. And Veronica had pursued her relentlessly, multiple times. This was more than she’d ever invested in a hook-up. 

Perhaps this did indicate some sort of emotional component. Betty may very well have been her fantasy girl. After all, she often got herself off to thoughts of deflowering pretty blonde virgins, and no matter how many times she fucked her, Betty always maintained that shy sex appeal in their encounters. It aroused Veronica, but also triggered something protective in her. While she did like to seduce and boss Betty around, she also liked teaching her, satisfying her completely. It may have been a kink, but Veronica could own up to it. 

So Veronica had been prepared for such an admission from Betty, and knew it was the consequence of intensely pursuing a girl like this. She too wanted Betty badly, and nearly all the time, but she was never one for commitment or feelings. And they would be an ocean apart in only a few days’ time. 

“I wish I could fuck you everyday,” Veronica finally replied. “I love making you come undone. I love destroying you to the point of total loss of control.”

Betty shivered, her eyes never falling from Veronica’s gaze. 

“But Betty,” Veronica continued, ‘I don’t do relationships. At all. All I can offer is this,” she added, gesturing to the bed. “And, truthfully, why would you want something more? This is already amazing.” 

Betty looked upset, as if she were holding back tears. Veronica felt bad, because she did, on some level, feel tender feelings for the blonde. But it was not as if she were rejecting her completely. Betty was definitely welcome in her bed whenever she wanted. No small feat considering the dozens who would die for such a position with the infamous Lodge princess. 

“You should know that I’m breaking up with Reggie in any case,” Betty informed her after a beat. “This isn’t fair to him. I can’t go back to before being with you.” 

The small emotional part inside of her lit up like a firefly, but Veronica tried not to show Betty how much this decision elated her. 

“Well,” she said carefully, “then I’m happy I’ll be able to fuck you whenever I’m in the city without any pesky complications.”


	4. Chapter 4

Although Betty had never intended to stay with the Lodge family for all of the Christmas break—to the best of Veronica’s knowledge—the brunette was still struck by her noticeable absence from their family breakfast the next morning. Veronica figured she knew what that meant, but wanted to be absolutely sure.

“Where’s the girlfriend?” Veronica asked lightly, hoping her tone expressed a tinge of polite disinterest, as she buttered the roll on her plate.

Reggie glared at her in response, but mumbled out, “We’re done.”

Veronica felt a flutter of some strange feeling she couldn’t pinpoint knowing that Reggie was now totally out of Betty’s picture. Sure, there had been a great deal of appeal in fucking her brother’s all-too-perfect girlfriend, but a continuation of such a situation was still too much of a moral quandary, even for Veronica. She was not looking to carry on an affair behind anyone’s back, even Reggie’s. And, if she were being honest, she wouldn’t have wanted Betty to go through all the guilt over it. She’d much rather prefer the blonde dripping wet with 100% pure arousal over her attraction to Veronica.

Still, the fact that Betty had dumped her idiot of a brother because of her feelings for her had Veronica feeling a mix of pride and lust. It made her feel powerful to have such a smart, beautiful girl want her and have such strong feelings for her—enough that she had broken up with a boyfriend without a guarantee of someone to take that place—even if Veronica felt she could not return the sentiment beyond the bedroom. And that power instilled in her a deep craving to dominate the blonde again and again.

“What did you do?” she taunted.

“I don’t know,” Reggie whined. “She said she wasn’t feeling it.”

Hiram finally looked up from reading the business section of the New York Times to chastise Reggie.

“Don’t snivel, Reginald. It’s unbecoming.”

Veronica choked back a snort. “Yes, Reginald,” she added in a smarmy tone. “Sniveling over a girl is so beneath us Lodges.”

“Maybe if you ever got someone dumb enough to be interested in you for more than an hour, you would know that it’s not exactly nice to be dumped,” Reggie retorted.

“That’s enough,” Hermione commanded.

“You’re acting like children,” Hiram chastised them.

Reggie pouted, but Veronica just smiled. If only Reggie knew that his ex had been more than interested and for much longer than an hour.

“I expect you both on your best behavior for the party this evening,” Hiram added, Hermione nodding in agreement.

Veronica, in an attempt to make peace, or at least appease her parents turned to Reggie. “What time are we heading over to Nicky’s?"

Nick always held an after-party for the younger generation on New Year’s Eve, while the adults steadily drank themselves into a stupor at the Lodge’s penthouse. (They could be even more dramatic and debauched than their children, Veronica thought with a grimace.) This year, Nick was hosting the exclusive shindig out of a large suite at the St. Regis. Veronica was sure there’d be no more than 50 people there, but that included most of the upper crust of the Upper East Side. She wondered, more like hoped, if she’d see Betty there. She was sure she had been invited (being she had still been Reggie’s girlfriend when the invitations went out), but if she’d show was another story. Veronica shook in anticipation. The outfit she had planned was sure to be a panty-dropper, and there was no one she wanted it to work on more than Betty.

“Like always, after the countdown here,” he responded through a mouthful of waffles. Veronica rolled her eyes. It was bound to be a long day, and thoughts of a naked Betty her constant companion.

***

Veronica strolled out of the trusty black Mercedes with an already drunk Reggie and Nick at exactly 12:34. Her parent’s New Year’s party had been its usual combination of staid mixed with an avalanche of alcohol. Aside from the gossiping adults, bad-mouthing their supposed friends not more than 10 feet from each other, the most provocative thing about the affair was her attire. The long-sleeved black dress was cut high on her legs, covered in sequins, and featured a V-neck to the midway point between her breasts and belly button. She had paired it with a simply black silk choker, giving her chest even more attention. Her parents had looked like they wanted to glare at Veronica, but knew they were forced to keep the frozen smiles on their faces. It was no matter. She was sure most of the men would go home thinking of her young, svelte skin, while the women would bemoan the passage of time since they looked as good as her, if they ever had. No one would dare say a word against her. Such was how much sex appeal and classiness she oozed.

Bundling her fur coat around her, Veronica ushered Nick and Reggie into the lobby, annoyed she was once again playing den mother to these two pathetic boys. Most of the friends who had been at her parents were right behind them. They all started to make their way up to the suite, more guests sure to follow. Servers were already there offering drinks and Veronica officially relinquished hosting duties to the St. Clair boy.

She decided to camp out in one of the bedrooms, locking the door behind her. She wanted a moment of peace and quiet. After stowing her coat in the closet, she quickly retouched her make-up, adding a swipe of fresh black eyeliner and maroon lipstick. Assessing her appearance, Veronica smirked at the mirror. She had always been compared to Snow White, and she hoped tonight that Betty was in the mood for a filthy fairytale ending. Veronica still wasn’t sure the blonde would be coming, but she had a feeling she wouldn’t be able to stay away. The pull was too strong. Shooting herself one last look in the mirror, Veronica stood up to her full height, the four-inch black pumps helping, and walked out the door.

She was shocked to see in the few minutes she’d been absent, the suite had filled up almost to capacity. She looked over the friends and frenemies from her childhood and felt tired. Just last year, she had been the star of the party, basking in the compliments and attention from people happy to see her home from boarding school. Sighing to herself, Veronica knew she had no choice but to mingle, people already spotting her and calling out for her.

It was then she saw her. A vision in silver sparkles.

Betty was standing near the balcony next to Ethel Muggs, an unfortunate classmate of theirs who’d been blessed with incredibly rich parents but not classical good looks. She seemed to be ill at ease though, her eyes flitting around the party, unable to focus on the petite brown-haired girl chatting animatedly to her. Finally, her eyes connected with Veronica’s and she blushed deeply, a hint of a smile on her lips.

Veronica looked around. Reggie was doing body shots with Nick and a few others. She noticed him trying to cozy up to Josie McCoy, the physical opposite of Betty if there ever was one. At least he wasn’t paying attention. She could approach. If anyone asked, she could say she’d been accosted by Ethel, who had always been mildly obsessed with her.

At that moment, she heard the dumpy girl’s voice. “Oh my God, Veronica, how are you? It’s so good to see you.”

“Ethel,” Veronica replied, trying to keep her a voice a modicum of friendly and not betray the annoyance she really felt at having to deal with this obstacle to her desire.

“You must know Betty...I mean...yeah,” Ethel rushed out, all of sudden realizing of course Veronica knew Betty, and that maybe them talking to each other was not the best idea. Veronica rolled her eyes in Betty’s direction. The blonde’s green eyes twinkled in return.

“Yes, I know Betty, Ethel,” Veronica said in a bored tone. ‘Don’t be so dramatic. It’s not like she and Reggie got divorced.”

“Oh...uh...right,” Ethel mumbled, before launching into some story about how much everyone missed Veronica.

Veronica, however, was only focused on how she would seduce Betty again tonight. The strapless flapper-style dress sat perfectly on her curves, flattering her long, gorgeous legs. Her blonde hair was set down flat, framing her pretty face, and Veronica longed to get her hands and mouth all over the girl.

Deciding to speak in codes, she turned to the blonde. “I could just die for a tall glass of white wine, couldn’t you? I love the taste of it on my tongue.”

Betty blushed furiously.

“It is, after all, absolutely boiling in here,” she added, her eyelashes wagging suggestively. “That always makes me want to take such a long sip.”

Before Betty could get a word in response, Ethel interrupted. “Really? I think the room is nicely temperature-controlled.”

Veronica was about ready to strangle the girl, but then she heard Betty’s soft angelic voice. “I think Veronica has a point.”

“It almost definitely makes me want to get some air outside,” Veronica added, newly reinvigorated. “Don’t you just love bracing the elements with someone?”

Betty blushed again. “That might be a good idea,” she said softly.

“Oh, we could go out on the balcony if you really wanted,” Ethel suggested, but neither Veronica and Betty were paying her any attention.

“I...I think I’m getting a phone call,” Betty said, her eyes flashing to Veronica’s with need. “I think I’ll go take it in the lobby,” she added, almost fleeing from the room.

“So Veronica,” Ethel continued, but Veronica cut her off.

“Would you excuse me?” she said, already headed toward the bedroom to collect her coat and get Betty between her legs.

***  
Scanning the lobby as the elevator doors opened, Veronica motioned with her head for Betty to follow her outside.

Once in a dark corner, Veronica pushed Betty up against the building and kissed her, her tongue immediately finding the blonde’s. She ran her hands over the length of Betty’s dress, left open beneath her unbuttoned jacket, and squeezed her breasts and thighs. She removed her lips from Betty’s and immediately attacked the girl’s neck, happy that she could now mark her as she pleased. Finding a spot that had Betty melting into her grasp, Veronica bit down, loving the hiss Betty made in response, before soothing the smooth porcelain skin with her tongue.

“I want you,” Betty informed her, panting.

“I want you, too,” Veronica said, before reclaiming her lips and letting her hands get lost in the blonde’s hair.

Betty felt under Veronica’s coat for her ass, groping it wildly, so that the brunette had no choice but to grind into her for balance. Both girls moaned at the contact.

“I came only for you,” Betty informed the other girl, as Veronica began to kiss from down her neck to her exposed collarbone and upper chest.

“I know you did, baby girl,” Veronica mumbled, her head still buried in the soft skin of Betty’s chest. “You only ever come for me.”

Betty shuddered against her. She guided Veronica’s lips back to her own, pressing them gently at first, and then with more force. To Veronica, it seemed as if she wanted to absolutely devour her, to taste every inch of her mouth. She knew the feeling.

Veronica ran her hands up Betty’s leg, annoyed at the tights covering them. She was completely impatient for her desired destination. She began to pull the flapper dress up, so that Betty’s ass was now flat against the building. The blonde was shivering from the cold, but her lips against Veronica’s neck urged her on. Managing to reach the bare skin of Betty’s stomach, Veronica sighed in relief as she succeeded in getting her hand down the front of the tights.

It was freezing outside, and both girls were shaking from the wind and cold, but Betty’s pussy was warm and inviting as she slid two fingers in. The taller girl’s legs trembled like jelly against her, absolutely immobile whenever Veronica was inside her. Veronica began to finger her slowly, loving as the wetness of Betty’s juices spread against her digits. She closed her eyes in sweet concentration, only opening them at the sounds of Betty’s hushed moans.

“Take me to bed, Ronnie, please,” Betty begged.

As much as she would have loved to penetrate Betty against this wall, and hear her wail into the New York night in climax, Veronica wanted more, more, more. She wanted to fuck the girl senseless all night. She wanted to take her body every which way. Relish and savor in it. And leave both of them absolutely satisfied and destroyed.

Going back to her place was out of the question. She did not want a time limit, and who knew when Reggie would pour himself in through the door. Not to mention, her parents party could go all morning, and coming home with Betty would look incredibly suspicious. She assumed Betty’s house was not an option, and, truthfully, she was not looking to run into the girl’s parents in her “walk-of-shame” and go through that awkward situation. Luckily, though, they were right outside of a hotel. And if anyone could sweet-talk a probably fully-booked hotel into giving a 17-year-old a room at 2am on New Year’s Eve, it was Veronica Lodge.

“Wait here,” she ordered. “I’ll text you with a room number.”

Betty fumbled to put herself together as Veronica disappeared through the hotel’s doors.

***

Fifteen minutes later, after some unnecessary wrangling with a moronic concierge, Betty was knocking on her door.

She pulled it open and took the girl in her arms after throwing her jacket to the floor. Betty was absolutely shivering from the cold, and Veronica decided to make it her mission now to have the blonde feeling so hot she was on fire.

“My poor baby girl,” she cooed. “I’m sorry I left you out in the cold.”

“I didn’t mind,” Betty answered her, looking at Veronica expectantly, quickly taking on the role of submissive good girl. “I would have done anything to be with you tonight.”

Veronica rewarded her with a kiss, and Betty moaned, as if on cue. Veronica loved the reactions she brought out of the blonde.

“You look incredible,” Betty whispered against her ear. “I felt I was dying when I saw you from across the room.”

Veronica ran her hands along the top of Betty’s dress, skimming her fingers along the top of the girl’s breasts. She moved her hands to Betty’s back, undoing the zipper to her dress.

“You look good too. But you’ll look better naked.”

Veronica slowly start to pull Betty’s dress down until it landed in a silver heap on the floor. Betty shivered again as Veronica slowly appraised her body, clothed only in a strapless white bra and panty set.

“White again? Such a good innocent girl,” she said, palming Betty’s breasts in her hands. The blonde groaned against her.

They began to kiss again, lips covering lips, tongues licking tongues. Veronica’s hands were everywhere. She felt the smooth skin of Betty’s stomach, her back, the insides of her thighs. The blonde was shaking against her, kissing Veronica hotly, clutching her ass, trying to rub her center against something to give her relief. Veronica let her hands roam to Betty’s back once again, unclasping her bra, and letting Betty’s two beautiful breasts come into sight. Veronica grabbed them hungrily, massaging them with her palms. Betty was moaning steadily against her.

She directed the blonde to the desk beneath a large mirror, and pushed her back so that was bent over, ass in the air. Smirking at Betty’s scandalized but turned on expression, and still fully clothed, Veronica pulled down the last article of Betty’s clothing in her way.

Finding Betty’s pussy from behind, she rubbed her finger gingerly against the blonde’s slit. It was sopping wet. Betty tried to position her center over Veronica’s finger, but the brunette held back.

“Who are you wet for, Betty?” she hissed, her teeth on Betty’s earlobe. “Say it.”

“For you, Ronnie,” Betty groaned. “Only for you. Always for you.”

At this right answer, Veronica slid her finger once again inside Betty. She pounded into her from behind, feeling the blonde grind her hips to catch more and more. She was dying to be fulfilled, Veronica thought.

“Do you like that, baby girl?” Veronica asked, adding a second finger now.

“Yes,” Betty whined. “Yes, Ronnie, yes.”

Veronica slowed her pace for a few minutes and then just as quickly picked it up, Betty bucking beneath her, her eyes closed as she tried to chase the high.

“Look at yourself while I fuck you,” Veronica barked.

Betty opened her eyes and moaned as Veronica hit a particularly sensitive spot. She kept her eyes open now, kneading her own breasts, and searching for Veronica’s eyes in the mirror, as if for validation.  
To reward her, Veronica took her other hand and gave Betty’s clit a little rub. Betty shook violently against her. Veronica found her clit again and began to rub it back and forth, still finger-fucking her at a steady pace.

“Ronnie, oh my God, oh fuck Ronnie,” Betty muttered. “I want…”

“What do you want, baby girl?” Veronica asked, her lips once again on Betty’s ears.

“More,” Betty moaned, dragging out the sound of the “r.”

Veronica rubbed harder, pounded harder, conscious of the fact she was literally holding the blonde up with just her hands in Betty’s most sensitive places.

“Fuck Ronnie,” Betty shouted, not even bothering to try to keep her voice down. The sound was like honey to Veronica’s ears. “Please, please, oh God, oh God,” she babbled on, before coming all over Veronica’s hands.

Veronica continued fingering the girl until she was still, before letting her try to calm down against the desk. She licked her fingers clean, making a show of how delicious Betty’s juices were. The blonde was still shaking, gazing adoringly up at Veronica, as she tried to steady herself.

“That was so good, baby girl, I want to make you come again,” Veronica said, rubbing the girl’s back soothingly.

“What about you?” Betty asked.

“Shall we try something?”

Betty nodded eagerly.

Veronica got on her knees on the bed and pulled Betty along with her. She kissed her sweetly and gently kneaded her breasts. Betty was quickly moaning again, already losing herself to the brunette. Veronica loved that this girl seemed to lose all her self-control around her.

She pulled away and asked with a playful smirk, “Do you want to maybe undress me, baby girl?”

Betty nodded shyly, and began to run over hands over Veronica’s tan legs. She started to pull the sexy black dress off her carefully, gulping in awe at Veronica’s half-naked body. All she had on was a deep red thong. Betty found the brunette’s breasts and slowly started to stroke them. She pinched Veronica’s nipples, earning a well-deserved moan, before finding her lips and kissing her again.

“Can you lie down on your back for me, Betty,” Veronica instructed her.

Betty did as told, glancing up at Veronica with a mix of nervousness and excitement on her face.

“I’m going to get on top of you,” Veronica explained as she pulled the thong off her, shooting Betty a smile as the blonde gaped at her perfect pussy. “And then we’re going to eat each other out.”

“At the same time?” Betty asked nervously.

Veronica stroked the blonde’s face. “Don’t worry, baby. You’re gonna do just fine.” She took Betty’s hand and let her feel between her legs. “You feel how wet I already am?” Betty nodded earnestly in response. “So you’ll be a good girl and make me proud?”

“Yes, Ronnie,” Betty promised.

Veronica smiled and positioned herself over Betty, making sure the blonde had a perfect view of her ass and easy oral access to her pussy.

She slipped her tongue out and slowly licked against Betty’s slid, feeling the blonde shudder beneath her. God, she was already so wet again.

“You want to try, baby girl?”

Betty took a deep breath and then Veronica felt the heaven that was Betty’s bubblegum pink tongue against her pussy. She moaned softly.

“Good girl. Now, let’s do it together.”

Veronica began to lick up Betty’s dripping wet pussy, the blonde quickly following suit. Veronica started to lick cursive letters over the blonde’s center, loving the way Betty was shaking beneath her, but still trying to keep herself in position enough to work Veronica. She licked straight up and down but with enthusiasm, and Veronica felt herself start to get lost in the sensation. They worked each other with their tongues, each moaning between breaths. When Veronica stuck her tongue inside the blonde, Betty eagerly responded by wrapping her lips around Veronica’s clit. She kissed it over and over, as Veronica poked her tongue in and out of Betty.

Veronica could feel herself starting to fall over the edge, and wanting to bring Betty along with her, she began sucking violently on the blonde’s clit. Betty bucked up against her, nearly banging into Veronica’s teeth. She gave a little giggle against the blonde’s pussy, returning to sucking with wild abandon, while Betty used the back of her tongue to lick Veronica’s clit. Veronica grasped onto Betty’s butt, looking for an anchor as she lost herself in the sea of pleasure. She came hard, Betty along with her, both shaking, each other’s sweet juices seeping into and out of them.

Veronica collapsed against Betty, running her hands over the blonde’s long legs in an effort to come down. After rolling off her, she turned to face her.

“I plan to have you again and again tonight,” she said, her voice seductive, but brooking no room for argument.

“I’m yours,” Betty whispered in response.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed and Veronica was due to fly back to Switzerland in two days.

She hadn’t spoken to Betty since their last night together. After hours tangled in each other’s smooth naked limbs, making each other come undone, the pair had drifted off to sleep around 5 am. Veronica roused herself up first several hours later. She got dressed hurriedly, fully intending to make her way out of there as quickly as possible. Although the night had been incredible—Betty giving in to her every desire and demand —Veronica felt a chill. She wanted her. God knew it was true. But she couldn’t let herself go beyond having her physically. The idea daunted her to no end—both the prospect of an emotional relationship, and the partner in question. As much as the upper crust of New York could pretend to be liberal, Veronica knew it would be a scandal to openly be with a girl, especially Betty. Sweet, pretty Betty. Now her brother’s very public ex-girlfriend. She could hear the vultures with that gossip a mile away. The stain it would put on her family name was unbearable to think about. And though she played at being strong and untouchable, Veronica knew being an it-girl was too important to her. To have that be taken away was not something she could even contemplate. She was fully aware she was a coward. But it didn’t change the reality.

Before exiting the hotel room, Veronica couldn’t help but look back. Betty was purring in her sleep, her long golden locks half-covering her perfect breasts. She smiled to herself, still enamored of the girl’s beauty. But as much as Veronica wanted to crawl back into bed with Betty, spoon her until afternoon, she couldn’t. She felt the chill again and made her way out of the room.

***  
Cheryl had called her in the middle of packing that morning.

Between Cheryl’s alternately teary and angry ranting (the girl had a flair for the dramatics), Veronica made out that Toni had run off to some photography shoot after another argument about their status as a couple.

It was no question under the circumstances that Cheryl would come down to the city for the rest of the day together. Considering the situation, Veronica knew this very well meant Cheryl was looking for pick-me-up sex, something she’d always previously been willing to supply. Now, though, she felt a heaviness at the prospect. Sure, Cheryl was a wild fuck, but her head was in another place entirely. And she wasn’t sure how to get it back in place for the redhead’s visit.

Still, she dutifully picked Cheryl up from Grand Central several hours later, the girls immediately heading to a few boutiques. The redhead was a firm believer in retail therapy, and Veronica really had no problem trying to get her own mind off Betty by buying some gorgeous outfits for the spring semester.

Betty had been in her thoughts far too frequently these last few days. Despite knowing she would never act on her feelings, she could feel her body yearning for the blonde’s. She longed to have the angelic girl between her legs, looking up at her with such innocent desire. It was becoming obsessive. Veronica tried to shake the thoughts out from her head, as she modelled a wine-red dress to Cheryl, who was eyeing her body appreciatively. The redhead was here now, and a good time was in order for the evening. Cheryl was hot and willing. That was what she should be focusing on.

***

After a few hours of shopping, and then dinner with her family at home, the two girls headed out for a night on the town. Cheryl loved making her sporadic appearances at New York nightclubs. Unsurprisingly, people fawned over her there.

Once inside a club in Chelsea, Cheryl immediately pulled Veronica to the dance floor. The two girls began to gyrate against each other, their hands finding new body parts to caress with each motion. The crowd seemed to enjoy them. Veronica could sense the hungry stares, especially when Cheryl ground her ass into Veronica’s center. The brunette felt herself start to get turned on. Cheryl was dressed in a skintight, strapless red dress, and her body was perfect, the curves totally proportional. Veronica grabbed the girl’s thighs and pulled Cheryl in closer, earning a hiss of pleasure. Cheryl turned and without warning began to kiss Veronica. Veronica deepened the kiss, digging her fingers into Cheryl’s ass, enjoying the claps and hoots around them.

“Let’s get out of here, shall we?” Cheryl whispered, her teeth grazing Veronica’s earlobe.

Once inside a private VIP area, Veronica immediately had Cheryl up against the wall. She needed this. She needed Betty out of her system.

Veronica attacked the redhead’s neck, kissing up and down it, leaving large welts. Cheryl squirmed against her, pawing at Veronica’s breasts.

Their lips met again, tongues duelling and teeth gnashing. Cheryl quickly slammed her around, so Veronica’s ass jutted out. The redhead ran her hands along the length of Veronica’s body, stopping to squeeze her ass. Her hands quickly made their way inside Veronica’s legs and she ran one of her fingers along the brunette’s slit.

“I’m gonna make you come so fucking hard, you little slut,” Cheryl breathed into her ear, and Veronica felt everything stop.

Betty would never say something like that, let alone think it. And suddenly the blonde was back inside her head and she couldn’t get her out.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t used to or didn’t enjoy Cheryl’s dirty talk, or even giving up control during sex once in awhile, it was just not what she wanted now. She didn’t want to fuck like this. She didn’t want some random hot girl, even a familiar friend. She wanted to dominate her innocent little plaything. To make that pretty girl beg. But also to teach her and guide her. To be tender to her in a special way. That’s the only thing that would get her off now, she knew. She was sure. All she wanted was Betty.

“Hello...earth to V,” Cheryl huffed, also sensing Veronica disengaging.

“I’m sorry, Cheryl,” Veronica sighed. “I can’t do this. I just can’t do this.”

She made her way out of the club and didn’t look back.

***

Veronica didn’t care what time it was, or that she had basically abandoned Cheryl alone at a nightclub with no way to get back to her parent’s place. She needed Betty now. She was returning to school in 36 hours, and there was no other chance to have her before.

Andre, of course, knew where the Coopers lived, and his smirk to her when she directed him to drive her there didn’t even bother her. Who cared as long as she had Betty dripping wet and screaming her name by the end of the night?

They pulled up to the Upper East Side brownstone, and Veronica marched out of the car without a word.

A tired-looking housekeeper opened the door, for which Veronica was grateful. The house was almost totally dark, as if no one was home. Better that she be seen by as few people as possible anyway. This was as much of a risk as anything.

“Hi,” she said, “I’m a friend of Betty’s. May I come in?”

“Of course, dear,” the woman answered, ushering her in and taking her coat. “It’s nice of you to keep the girl company while the Coopers are out. I don’t think they’ll be back till morning.”

Veronica smirked. At least meddling parents was not something she would have to deal with. “Yes, it is nice, isn’t it.”

“Her room is on the third floor, but I’m sure you know that,” the housekeeper said kindly.

Veronica smiled sweetly in return, and began her ascent up the stairs. The house was mostly dark, but she could see a small glint of light under one of the doors. The sounds of soft music filtered through.

Veronica drew herself up to her full height and knocked. After some rustling, the door swung open.

“Veronica,” Betty said, looking totally flabbergasted to see the brunette outside her bedroom. “What are you doing here?”

Veronica stepped inside. The room was decorated in pink and white and smelled like strawberries. It was so Betty, it immediately had Veronica wet. God, I have it bad, she thought. Aroused just from a fucking room.

“Well,” she said, tilting her head toward Betty, “I thought you might be interested in one last night.”

Betty blushed, but she didn’t seem to take the bait. “I thought we already had that.”

Veronica drew closer. “And you’re sure you don’t want just one more,” she asked seductively.

Betty looked tempted, but she was giving Veronica a curious look. The brunette knew she overplaying her hand. She couldn’t help it. She may have convinced herself that coming here was just to fuck the blonde one last time, but she knew in her heart that she really just wanted to see Betty. Veronica wasn’t ready to let whatever this was go. Even though she had to. Even though there was no future in sight.

“Veronica,” Betty said softly. “What is this?”

Veronica sighed and perched herself on Betty’s bed. She was silent for a few minutes before finally admitting it. “I wanted to see you.”

Betty smiled and took a seat next to her. “These last two weeks have been intense.”

Veronica humphed in agreement.

“You know how I feel,” Betty added as an afterthought.

“Tell me,” Veronica demanded.

“I...I want you. All of you. I’ve never felt like this about anyone. So drawn to them. So sexually compatible.” At this Betty blushed. “It happened so quickly and so suddenly, and yet it felt preordained in some way.”

“Meant to be.”

“Yes, exactly.” Betty paused to think. “But strange, too. You know it was my first time with a woman. I’ve never even thought of another girl that way. Never even thought about cheating or anything like that. And then there you were. And it was like something inside me snapped open and this rush of desire poured out.”

“This may surprise you,” Veronica said, looking directly into Betty’s emerald green eyes. “But I’ve never done anything like this either. If I sleep with anyone multiple times, it’s really just for convenience. And, well, let’s just say, there was nothing convenient about this situation.”

Betty gave a small smile at that.

“When I saw you that first day...there was just something so innocent and perfect about you that I had to have. Do you understand?”

Betty nodded slowly. “There was something dangerous about you,” she admitted. “It made me want to please you, to give in to you.”

“That feeling wouldn’t go away,” Veronica continued. “No matter how many times I’d had you.”

“I know,” Betty whispered.

“But…” Veronica trailed off. She didn’t need to explain herself. Although unspoken, they both knew a future between them was too murky, too much of an unknown.

Betty took her hand. “It’s okay, Veronica. I’m not expecting anything.”

“I wish I could give you...something.” Usually so poised and sure of herself, Veronica was at a loss for words. Her desire to care for the blonde a feeling so alien to her, she didn’t know how to approach it, let alone act on it.

“There’s...nothing,” Betty choked out. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “You’ll be gone soon, and then we’ll be in college, and it won’t matter anymore.”

“I want you tonight,” Veronica admitted.

“You can have me.”

Veronica stared at the beautiful blonde next to her for a good minute. She wanted her. She wanted this. All of it. Tonight.

She captured Betty’s lips in her own. The kiss was hot and wet, neither girl holding back. Veronica slid her hands up Betty’s back, slipping into Betty’s silky blonde locks. She ran her fingers through the strands, Betty moaning against her mouth in appreciation.  
The blonde’s pretty pink tongue swept against her lips and Veronica easily granted her access. Their tongues moved against each other, softly massaging, and Veronica took the opportunity to straddle the blonde, her legs closing around Betty’s waist.

Veronica could feel Betty shifting against her center, trying to create friction so the dizzying ache between each of their legs would subside. Betty ground into her and Veronica hissed at the initiative. She pushed back, daring Betty to try to make another first move. Betty tried to kiss her, but Veronica held her in place, her hands gripping Betty’s back. She began to tease her mouth and teeth against the skin of Betty’s neck, the blonde shuddering beneath her.

The blonde started squirming against her and Veronica was sure an unrestrained heat was pooling between her legs.

Moving her hands to Betty’s ass for a moment, making sure to get in a few squeezes, Veronica found the hem of Betty’s tank top. She lifted it off, separating them momentarily to remove the offending fabric from Betty’s torso. The blonde’s large gorgeous breasts hung before her, and Veronica pawed them easily, her lips once again finding Betty’s. She teased Betty’s nipples with her fingers, feeling them pebble and harden at her ministrations. The blonde was breathing heavy against her lips, and Veronica kissed down, pushing Betty slowly backwards along the bed, before taking the left nipple in her lips.

Veronica sucked the nipple, feeling Betty shake against her. The blonde lifted her body, desperately seeking to rub her center against Veronica’s in an effort to relieve the arousal she felt. Veronica happily obliged, opening her legs, so Betty could criss-cross with hers. She moved to the other nipple, licking in strokes against it, as Betty whined beneath her.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Veronica told her seriously.

Betty smiled shyly, gently tugging Veronica’s face back up to hers. The girls kissed again, gyrating against each other. Betty’s hands found Veronica’s back, and she fumbled for the zipper holding up Veronica’s tight black dress. She pushed the fabric off the brunette’s shoulders and Veronica shimmied out of the dress, leaving her in a matching silk red bra and panty set that left little to the imagination.

Betty’s mouth went dry at the sight.

“You’re like the sexiest creature I’ve ever seen,” Betty said in awe. Veronica just laughed.

“Well, I needed a little extra something special in case you were hard to convince,” she teased.

“You didn’t,” Betty swore, her hands coming up to gently stroke the tops of Veronica’s breasts. “I would have done anything for you to have me again.”

Veronica could feel herself dripping at Betty’s words. She lifted Betty back up again, kissing her thoroughly as the girls’ legs interlocked. Betty was running her creamy hands up Veronica’s back, hurriedly trying to unhook the shorter girl’s bra. She finally did so, and Veronica wriggled the unnecessary fabric from her chest. Betty moaned as her hands found Veronica’s perky breasts, teasing the brunette’s nipples gently. Both girls ground into each other, desperately kissing and touching the bare skin of each other’s bodies. Veronica had one hand in Betty’s hair, pulling her face in ever closer, as if devouring her lips, and the other running circles over her back. Betty had placed her hands on Veronica’s ass, guiding the brunette’s hips in order to relieve the overwhelming tension emanating from her center.

They continued making out and grinding into each, completely lost in the other, until Veronica could feel the girl beneath her absolutely quaking for more.

Veronica didn’t mind at all. She very much couldn’t wait to hear her name dripping like honey from Betty’s tongue.

She slowly lay Betty back down again and kissed down her body, Betty shaking slightly in anticipation beneath her.

Veronica pulled Betty’s pajama shorts and underwear down her legs, making sure her hands grazed the smooth skin. Veronica then kissed a slow ring around the edge of Betty’s center, her fingertips fluttering up to tease the inside of the blonde’s thighs. As always, she wanted to be inside the girl badly, but she also wanted her to beg.

Veronica could feel the heat pooling out from Betty’s pussy as she teased the girl, the thrill of working the sweet blonde up making her even more aroused. “You’re so wet, Betty,” Veronica declared, a single digit ghosting along the blonde’s slit.

Betty moaned, the bottom half of her body chasing after Veronica’s finger, clearly craving more. “You always make me so wet,” she whimpered.

Veronica closed her eyes, shuddering at the thoughts of what she wanted to do to this beautiful girl beneath her. She lifted her eyelashes and slowly began to rub her pointer finger up and down Betty’s slit. The blonde immediately jerked underneath her.

“Do you like that, baby girl?”

Betty nodded emphatically. “More, please.”

“More what?” Veronica demanded, without warning pushing a finger inside the girl.

Betty shuddered at the contact. “Anything,” she panted, as Veronica began ever so slowly to push her finger in and out of the soaking wet blonde. “Do anything to me,” she babbled. “Anything to make me come. Please Ronnie. I want you so badly.”

At that, Veronica slowly slipped another digit inside Betty, but did nothing to quicken her pace. She could see the mix of ecstacy and frustration color Betty’s face. “I need you to be specific for me, baby girl.”

Veronica knew that Betty was still somewhat embarrassed about talking about sex and what she wanted in bedroom, but that she secretly loved Veronica dragging it out of her. She was such a good dirty little girl. Veronica loved making her come undone.

“I want you to taste me,” Betty admitted in a small voice.

Veronica pulled her fingers out of Betty’s pussy and licked them down, eyeing the blonde with a glint of mischief. “Like that?” she teased.

“No,” Betty whined.

Veronica moved back up so her body was covering Betty’s entirely. “Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you,” she murmured against the blonde's ear.

“I want you to lick my pussy,” Betty whispered, a rosy blush covering her face. “I want you to suck my clit until I come just for you.”

“That’s my good little girl,” Veronica said, stroking Betty’s cheek, before preparing herself for the task at hand. She settled her face against Betty’s pussy, wishing she had a mirror to see this scene: Betty’s naked body, splotched a gorgeous shade of pink, and herself clad only in a barely-there red thong readying to send her through an ocean of satisfaction.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” Veronica promised before capturing the girl’s clit between her teeth. Betty bucked up against her, her body shaking from Veronica’s handling of her.

Veronica used her hands to gently settle Betty’s thighs and began to lick up her slit. She periodically teased her tongue inside of the blonde, loving the writhing and moaning it prompted from Betty.

“Oh my God,” Betty groaned, as Veronica’s tongue hit a particular stride.

The brunette kept going, licking in circles and curls over the blonde’s pretty wet pussy, before once again finding her clit. She took the nub between her lips and sucked before letting her fingers take over.

Still licking up and down Betty’s slit, Veronica used two of her fingers to vigorously rub the girl’s engorged clit.

“Fuuuuck,” Betty called out, her eyes rolled back. “Ronnie, please, please Ronnie. I can’t. Oh Ronnie.”

Veronica dug her tongue back inside the blonde’s pussy and used the rest of the force in her fingers to send Betty over the edge.

“Oh god, Ronnie!” Betty was positively shaking beneath her, clearly riding the orgasmic waves of pleasure and succumbing to Veronica’s carefully crafted touch. Juices spilled out of her as her body thrashed gorgeously against Veronica’s fingers.

After coming down from the high, Betty grabbed Veronica by the arms and dragged her back up over her. She kissed the brunette passionately, clutching Veronica’s ass and back as she did so. Veronica opened her mouth, and Betty eagerly mingled her warm tongue with Veronica’s.

They kissed and kissed, Betty seeming to love the taste of herself on Veronica’s sweet lips. Veronica let herself give in to the blonde and found them flipped over, Betty now on top of her and anxiously angling her hips so that their centers could meet.

Veronica lifted herself up ever so slightly to let Betty cross her ankles behind Veronica’s slender back.

She caressed the girl’s face and with her free hand guided Betty’s ass so that their pussies ground into each. They began moving against each other slowly, their juices mingling freely. Betty’s face fell back in ecstacy and Veronica fought the urge to go faster, by biting tenderly into the blonde’s neck. She didn’t want to fuck fast, but rather to enjoy this blissful moment of feeling connected to the other girl. Veronica could feel herself starting to come undone.

“You feel so good against me, baby girl,” Veronica breathed out.

She cupped the blonde’s breasts, loving that they almost fell out of her hands, and squeezed them gently. Betty moaned against her.

“Please kiss me,” the blonde requested.

Veronica’s lips were immediately back on Betty’s, her hips directing her pussy up to catch even more of Betty’s slick center. They were both so wet. The feeling was incredible. Veronica knew they were both at the precipice of reaching an unprecedented plateau of pleasure.

“I’m coming, baby,” Veronica whispered in her ear, her hands guiding Betty’s ass to grind even more against her.

“So close, Ronnie,” Betty moaned.

It was like there was a current of pleasure running from each of them into the other. Veronica could feel it taking over them both. Their orgasms came in quick succession, both girls glistening with sweat, shaking and spilling out juices as they clutched each other desperately to keep from falling.

This must be what love feels like, Veronica thought to herself, as she once again took Betty’s lips in her own: your heart pulsating as much as your center as you climax, your body seeing nothing but stars.

***  
On the plane back to Switzerland, Cheryl asleep in the first-class seat next to her, a desolate Veronica took out her phone and stared at the few pictures she’d gotten Betty to agree to taking after their final night of lovemaking.

The blonde, naked and on her knees, her blond hair falling like a halo over he emerald green eyes, was gazing at the camera shyly, a small smile on her face.

This was all Veronica would have to remember the Christmas break of her senior year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second part to this series is forthcoming.


End file.
